Destructive Art: Love
by SadisticHumorX
Summary: A mysterious girl is found running around the soul society... Escaped from the prison cell, forgotten and confused, Azumi has no memory of her previous state. What will happen when she is ordered to be taken under Gin Ichimarus Care?
1. Art 1

**Art I: **

"Intruder! Someone Catch her!" A group of shinigamis called out. I childishly smiled, They were half grown Shinigamis and yet they could not catch a girl like me. I had just escaped Room 49's Prison, I had been asleep for so long, and when I finally escaped, I'm accused of a Intruder, when I was held captive here for no reason. I then accidentally bumped into someone. That someone was a tall fox-like looking man. He was grinning at me, it was quite a strange look, even though he looked as if he was smiling, I bet his mind was far from his smile.

"Captain Ichimaru?!" The shinigami's half asked in shock.

"This Is a sight to see, Ya couldn't even catch a little human girl" The man whose name was probably 'Ichimaru' or something. I glared at the man, because I hate being called little, Yeah, I might not know what my age is, but I bet I'm tall for my age.

"I am not a little human girl!" I shouted.

"Than what are ya' Lil One, If your not human?" He questioned, while smirking. Oh, He just likes to get on my nerves.

"I am not little! As for being Human, How the hell should I know!" I hissed.

"Captain, please hand over the girl, we need to take her to Captain-Commander to see what his orders are, The human girl shouldn't be here,"

"I'll take her myself" He said taking me hand.

"Hands Off!" I hissed again. Who is this man, seriously, I'm going to kick his ass one day.

"So how does a little human girl get into the soul society with half the guards chasing after her?" He questioned looking down to me.

"I don't know, I just woke up in a stupid cell, and so My instinct was to Run, And stop calling me little human girl!!" I stated angrily.

"Whatever ya say Little Girl"

We then arrived in front of a weird looking door, or maybe that was normal, I did just wake up in some place, only god knows where.

"Come in" an old voice called.

I saw a very old man standing a few feet away from where Ichimaru and I were.

"Gin," He said looking at Ichimaru. "You Girl, How did you get here?" His voice was stern.

"I don't know, I just woke up in a cell, and Now I'm Here" I replied, not too loudly, cause I was quite weary of this man.

"You don't look feel like a normal human girl, your Reiatsu is very strong, so your saying you have no record of how you ended up in a cell here within Soul Society Yes"

"Absolutely no Idea, but I know that you all are Shinigamis " I said confidently.

"And what is your name?"

"I don't know…"

"Very well, since I don't know if I should see you as a threat or an allay, we test you to see what use you will be of us"

"I hate tests Can we do it now, I want to have a good night sleep after this" I mumbled.

"But Ya already had a long sleep just then'" Gin Ichimaru stated still with that creppy smile across his face.

"Very well, Captain Ichimaru, test her right here"

"Pleasure"

In an instant Gin took out his sword and the fight was on. I didn't have a clue on what to do.

"Little Girlie, What ya' Standin' there for, you look confused'" Gin Smirked.

"Well what am I meant to do, I'm waiting for you" I replied, ignoring his new name for me.

Suddenly to my surprise his sword extended and went right through me, it felt really weird, was it meant to not hurt?

"Eh" Gin's smile turned upside down into a frown. I'm guessing that wasn't meant to happen.

I tilt my head and looked at the sword which went through me, without cutting me or anything. I touched the sword with my bare hands carefully, and pulled the sword out. I felt energy pulsing through the sword, yet it felt like I was countering the energy without any knowledge of what I was doing.

"Interesting," another man's voice said coming from the entrance of the room. It was a man with brown hair, and black glasses.

"It seems Gin's attack didn't effect you at all, it is as if you are immune to his attack, lets see if your immune to everyone else's attack, and Aizen, what brings you here?"

"I just felt a very powerful reiatsu, so I came to see if everything was alright" the man with brown hair replied. "I'm surprised a little girl can hold such a great talent"

"What is up with everyone calling me little I am not LITTLE!" I whined.

The man with brown hair looked at me with intense eyes, as if he was greatly interested in me. I shrugged it off, and looked at my next opponent.

More men and women dressed in the same fashion came running down entering the room.

"You called Captain-Commander?"

"Test her, using all you have," The commander ordered.

"On that little human girl?" One of them questioned glaring at me.

"I AM NOT LITTLE, and anyway we are seeing if I'm immune to your attacks, so hurry up I want to sleep" I shouted as I put my hands on my hips.

"Very well"

With that all the Shinigamis attacked me full blast; one by one slashing their Zanpaktou at me.

"Looks like we are done…" I said as I looked at all the exhausted shinigamis.

Suddenly I felt something hit my shoulder from behind, which made me kneel to the ground with a shot of pain rushing through my shoulder.

"Looks like she can still be affected by normal physical hits, maybe she is just immune to spirit energy type attacks" stated Aizen who stood beside me. I glared up at him, and stood up again walking away from him and back to Fox Face.

"Well since you have no where to go you will be staying with Gin Ichimaru, Captain of the 3rd squad. "

"Nooo, Not that weird fox face" I whined. A smirk grew on Gin's fox-like face. It almost made me shiver.

"Well if ya call me Fox Face, I'll call ya Lil Girlie" He teased.

"Meanie!"

"Enough, Gin, Take her back to your room, you will be in charge of training her, and if she misbehaves its on your head." The commander ordered.

I followed Fox-Face out of the room like a lost puppy which quite annoyed me.

_Azumi… a voice whispered so softly._

"Azumi... why does that feel familiar…" I mumbled. "I think my name is Azumi.. or at least It can be my name for now.."

"So ya name going to be Azumi ay'?" Fox-Face Gin continued to grin, with his eyes closed still.

"I guess… and why are you always closing your eyes, don't you ever open them?" I questioned.

"Curiosity kills the cat ya know" He replied, not answering my question.

I grimaced at his reply.

"Fine, Don't tell me, But I will see what your real eyes look like one day!" I replied.

"Ya keep thinking that Girlie"

_I wonder if his ever stops grinning like that, it is quite scary… Guess I'll have to get used to him… _


	2. Art 2

**Art II:**

"Fox Face, Do you have any food?" I asked with my fakest sweet voice.

"Yea, I got some Sushi," He replied emotionlessly.

"What is Sushi?"

"How do ya' not know what Sushi is Little Girlie, Every single person living would know what that is?" He questioned with a confused smile, looking down upon me. Though I was only one head short than him, he still called me little girl.

"Never mind, what about those rice things, do you have those?" I asked, pointing at small rice figures that were in a shinigami's hand.

Gin looked at the Shiniagmi walking past, and smirked.

"Well those are Onigiri, or Rice balls, do you want one Little Girlie?"

"Yesh! Pwease" I grinned childishly. I really wanted to taste one of those Onigiris. I really did feel hungry, I mean wouldn't you if you just woke up in a middle of no where, a sleep for God knows how long.

"Well then for ever kiss ya' give me, I'll give ya' some" Gin smirked.

"Fox Face!" I growled but then again, he didn't say where to kiss. So I quickly pecked his cheeks twice, before he could complain where I kissed him.

"Two Onigiri Now!" I ordered.

"But ya' kissed me on the cheeks not on the lips" He frowned slightly.

"Pedo! You said nothing about where I kissed you, So Onigiri Now!" I said the first part in disgust. I was going to punch him in the face for saying such a thing, but he stopped me because I could do anything.

"Ya know, I don't really think ya' ar' that much younger than me," he said deep in thought.

"That still wouldn't make you kiss you like that!" I said as I folded my arms across my chest.

"We have to work a lot on ya' physical attacks, they are very weak, and uneffective..." Gin said changing the subject.

"Are you going to train me then, since you have to take care of me..." I sounded like a child when I said this.

"Of cours' not, I have a Vice-Captain for a reasn' , He will train you," Ichimaru replied.

"Eh, Vice Captain, What happened with you then?"

"I have other things to deal with, yea," Gin answered, with that foxy grin still across his face.

"Do you ever stop smiling?" I asked.

"Why, Isn't smiling good" He slightly frowned.

"Actually, keep smiling, you look better smiling" I quickly said because when he frowned I felt a sudden urge to hug him, and make him smile again.

"Ya kno' ya cute when ya blush" He grinned, leaning in on my face.

"Too Close!" I said trying to push his face away.

"Don't ya like me?" Gin frowned.

"I guess your okay, but I don't trust anyone here yet, I don't know how it works here, and all, and I haven't figured out the bad people from the good"

"ya must be tired, come, lets go to our room" Gin said with a smirk back in place.

"Our room?!!!" I shouted, Causing some shinigami's to stare at us.

"Ya, Well ther' aren't any spare rooms left' so ya got to share with me"

"Is there a spare bed then" I said narrowing my eyes.

"No." Gin grinned.

"I rather sleep on the floor"

"But the floor is cold, ya know"

"I slept on the floor for god knows how long in that prison cell,"

"So ya' a criminal, Yet the commander let ya stay"

"No, I'm sure I'm not, Maybe I've been there so long, and it was so sealed off that everyone forgot I was in there, I don't know" I said with my voice slightly drifting.

"Lets go come on Little girlie" Gin smirked leading the way.

I glared at his back before starting to follow.

We finally arrived in front of Gin's so called room, or what ever Shinigami's called it. It was simple, and had a couch, and a king size bed.

"Why do you need a King size bed for?"

"Hehe, Ya know those stuff where a woman and a-"

"Err.. That makes me not want to sleep in there even more" I shivered.

"Just kiddin'" Gin grinned.

"Don't ever mention those things again! That is just sick"

"Oh, But don't ya wanna try it sometime" Gin purred seductively to me in my ear.

"NO! And TOO CLOSE!!!" I shouted, pushing him away again.

There was a knock on the door, and when Gin opened it, there was a blonde man, with a weird hair do, and he had a box with him.

"You wanted Origiri Captain?" His voice was slightly manly, but not like Gin, even though Gin's voice is slightly cute and childish.

"Give it to the Little Girlie ther" Gin pointed out. "I will be back later, I have some business to attend, ya better not miss me too much" He teased, before leaving.

The blonde gave me a wary glare.

"I'm Azumi, Nice to meet you" I smiled.

"Kira, So your the little girl everyone has been talking about huh"

"I AM NOT LITTLE" I whined.

"Hehe, Sure, so you hungry?" He chuckled.

I nodded.

_And So that night we ate Rice balls, without Gin. Where ever he was, it was a mystery to me..._

**A/N:**

**Review (Fanfiction) or Rate (Quizilla) or No Update**_  
_


	3. Art 3

**Art III: **

I feel a sleep beside Kira, with my head resting on his chest, and Kira's head slightly on the bed. I heard Fox Face Chuckle, which caused me to wake up.

"Have a nice time?" Gin teased.

"Shut up" I yawned, rubbing my eyes.

"Kira wake up" Gin shouted, hitting Kira's head.

"Ow!" he whined. "Oh, Captain Ichimaru" He stated standing up quickly.

"Leave us for a moment, and I'll send her off to you, so you could train her" Ichimaru ordered shooing him away.

"Hey Fox Face, What am I?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I am different to everyone else aren't I, so what am I?"

"You have human characteristics, but you are immune to even shinigami attacks, and if you were an Anti-Death god, then you would've been able to dodge Captain Aizen's attack" Ichimaru explained. "No one knows what you are"

"I see… What are the people like here?" I asked.

"Ya' will find out" He smirks

then shoos me away. "Go find Kira, yea"

I grimaced; I didn't want to be out and about here, this place was strange…

When I walked out of Gin's room I saw people staring at me. I glared at every one of them, and started to run around trying to find Kira.

_Hmm… I wonder where he is…._

"hehe, You must be that Human looking girl that can't be attacked by Shinigami attacks right?" A weird, strange voice chuckled behind me. "Would you like to become my test subject?" He asked sadistically.

I glared at him, as I covered my fear well, then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked to see it was that Aizen guy from before. "I would leave now, If I were you Mayuri"

"Heh, You really think I would take orders from another captain or something! This has nothing to do with your Division!" The odd man hissed.

"But It does with mine" I heard Gin saying, as his footsteps became louder.

The odd looking man 'Mayuri' glared at both Aizen and Gin, then walked off, with a quiet female beside him.

I really didn't know what was going on. "What was that all about?" I asked.

"Stay away from that man okay?" Gin told me, with that same foxy grin he always has plastered on his face.

"Sure, He was creeping me out anyway…"

"Now Azumi, run along and find Kira, I have some business to attend to"

"Like from last night?" I asked.

"Yes, No shoo" Gin waved me off.

I pouted, I didn't really like being bossed around.

I then saw a glimpse of blonde hair, and I knew it was Kira.

"Kira-Kun!!!" I called out.

"Azumi…" He sighed.

I grinned childishly. He was beside A red haired man, and a young girl.

"Who is that?" The girl asked.

"Hinamori, meet Azumi, Azumi meet Hinamori," Kira introduced.

"...Hi..." I greeted nervously.

"Hello" She smiled happily.

"And you're forgetting me, I'm Renji, Pleasure to meet such a pretty little girl" The red haired man greeted slyly.

"I AM NOT LITTLE!" I pouted angrily.

"Azumi is training under the 3rd division, " Kira continued.

"You don't seem like a Shinigami" Hinamori pointed out.

"I'm not, well I don't think I am, my blood and race is still unknown" I told her.

"Ah, so you're the girl that everyone was chasing after" Renji laughed. "Such a little girl, and was only stopped by Gin Ichimaru"

"I am not little, gosh, annoying people" I mumbled.

"Well I probably have to go train Azumi, so I'll see you guys later" Kira said, walking away.

I followed behind him, and waved back to Hinamori and Renji.

"So what training am I doing today?" I asked.

"Defense…"

"eww Defense… alright, lets get this over and done with"

"Since Shinigami attacks don't work on you, we will train your Physical Defense"

I nodded, and stood in a 'fighting' stance, or whatever people called it.

"Now, Always watch you opponent, and don't let them out of your sight, oh, and there are techniques that allow people to create an illusionary version of themselves so you have to watch out for it"

The day continued with long lectures, and many attack and defense games, but sometimes Kira seemed to be thinking of other things, than training me. I wonder what was on his mind…

I successfully blocked Kira's punch that was aiming for my sides, then I heard a clap.

I looked behind to see Aizen.

"Very good for a starter" He complimented. I really didn't like Aizen much, he gave off a weird aura, he wasn't who he appears to be…

I shook my head, trying to get that Idea away from my head. I shouldn't judge people… But for some reason, it felt correct, that Aizen wasn't who he appears and acts to be…

"mmm, Thanks…" I replied looking at him with my bright lilac eyes.

"Your eyes are quite odd, compared to your hair colour, very unique" He pointed out. My hair was Red, with purple tips, and my eyes were so bright, they were a lilac colour.

"I guess so, um, I better get back to tra-" I looked around, and Kira was no where to be seen.

"You still don't remember your past huh?" Aizen asked me.

"No, I haven't… so um, where is Gin today?" I asked softly.

"He will be back later, come, you must not know where Gin's room is right?" He asked.

I was embarrassed as I didn't know my way around. "Yeah, I don't know where it is"

"Come then" He gave me his hand, which I hesitantly took it.

_Curse you Kira! Leaving me behind!_

**Review or Rate or No Update**

**-Sorry for the wait, Had some problems recently, especially with my Lemons being reported on Quizilla and all that, anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter-**


	4. Art 4

**Art IV: **

I was walking beside Aizen, as he was taking me back to Gin's room since Kira ditched me.

"Aizen!" A Familiar voice called out. We both turned around to see Hinamori running to us.

"Captain Aizen, I was looking for you" She said slightly panting. "Hi Azumi"

"Ah, Well what is it then Hinamori?" He asked kindly. "I better go, Bye!" Before Aizen could protest about me leaving, I dashed off, and while I ran, I accidently bumped into someone.

"Ack, Sorry" I apologized. When I looked up, I saw a man, with long black hair, in a weird looking hairstyle.

"humph…" He replied, and walked off.

"What is his problem…" I mumbled, and stated run off again, but my wrist was caught.

"What is a human doing here?" He hissed.

"Hey, Let go, For a matter of Fact I don't know, so I was taken in, and now I'm under Fox Face Gin, Now Let Me Go!" I told him, struggling from his grip.

" Why would I believe that?" He asked in a stern and serious intimidating voice.

"Captain, It is true," Renji said coming towards us. The guy let go of me, his face ever so straight and walked away.

"You sure know how to run into trouble little girl" Renji chuckled.

"I AM NOT LITTLE" I shouted, before I walked off. I heard him snicker at my anger.

When I finally found my way back to Gin's room, it was still empty. I wondered were Gin was…

"Where is gin…" I mumbled.

"GIN!" A lady's voice sang, and barged into the room, with a bottle.

"Oh, um, Wrong Room" She laughed nervously.

"Um, No, This is Gin's Room, I'm just here, Because I've been taken under Fox Face's Care" I told her. The girl had long orange hair, and very large... erm, breasts… She sure liked to show them, as she wore very loose Shinigami uniform, or whatever you called it.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, Pleasure to meet you young girl" She smiled.

"I'm Azumi" I replied her politely.

"Ah, So your that girl that everyone is talking about, The mysterious Human girl who can't really be effected by our attacks, unless its physical as in punches and et-cetra" She pointed out.

"I guess so," It was awkward talking to someone I barely knew, but who did I know anyway.

"What's that?" I asked her pointing at the bottle she carried.

"Saki" She said simply.

"Saki…?"

"It's a drink, want some?" She grinned, wrapping an arm around me, like we were best friends. "Your Tipsy" I giggled.

"Ah, Not really, Maybe a Little" She grinned goofily.

"Rangiku…?" I looked up to see Gin, Smirking as he saw me squished between 'Rangiku's' Breasts.

"Help… Me…" I squirmed.

"Haha, Rangiku, Let's get you back to your division, we don't want the little captain to get angry at me now, do we"

The Tipsy Rangiku stumbled to Gin slightly, and then waved good bye. With one last glance Gin looked at be before closing the door behind him.

I was alone once again in the room.

I jumped on the bed, and just stared at the ceiling… Soon enough I feel asleep…

Later that night, I felt a movement in the bed…

I felt an arm around my waist, with got me alerted and jumpy, I sat straight up.

I heard a groan, and when I turned to see who it was it was Gin...

I felt really hot in my cheeks suddenly, as I saw he was shirtless… Why does he have to sleep so close to me, and shirtless… We really need to get another bed… A Single one, so he can't sleep with me… but… that got me thinking… where did he sleep the other night?

I yawned, I looked outside, and it was still dark… though I could tell it will be sunrise soon…

So I scooted away from Gin as far as I could, and tried to fall back asleep… Which was very hard since I could feel Gin move closer to me… and he was breathing his hot breathe down my neck…

I growled. I can not sleep with him so close…

"Gin!" I whined.

He stirred a bit, and moved closer, with our bodies just touching.

"GIN!!!" I whined louder.

"Hmm…" He said still half a sleep.

"Move back a bit… I can't sleep with you breathing down my neck…"

"No… I'm comfortable… here…" He replied me, still half a sleep.

"Move or I'll push you down!" I threatened, which didn't work, it only backfired. As he wrapped his arms around me, and pressing him hand against my mouth to shut me up.

I struggled a bit, but as I was much weaker than him it failed.

I sighed, and just tried to sleep…

**Review or Rate Or No Update**


End file.
